


Lunch with My Girlfriend

by Anonymous



Series: Foodporn, or Various Vore Perversions [28]
Category: Foodporn - Fandom, Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Casual Vore, Cooking, F/M, Female Prey, Hard vore, Implied digestion, Macro/Micro, Male predator, Oral Vore, Sandwiches, Vore, consensual vore, implied reformation, people in food, prep (vore), shrunken prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A young couple enjoys the new lunch bar.





	Lunch with My Girlfriend

_His story_

Wing Tech has recently gone public with greatest vore discovery since the regenerator. It enables the prey to be shrunk, without losing their nutricional value. New businesses spring up all over, specialising in shrinking people and preparing meals with them. I was at one such restaurant, called "Lime", and my girlfriend was kind enough to come along with me, agreeing to be shrunk, grilled, and put in a sandwich.

"As long as it is something healthy. I know you don't eat as many vegetables as you should." That's my girlfriend. Worrying about my health ever as she agrees to get fried for me.

"Lime" is rather small, with a bright, simple modern decor and the entire front wall made up of glass. The walls and ceiling are white, the overhead lamps resembling twists of lime peel. The floor is large square gray tiles. A light-gray counter runs along one wall, the doorway to the kitchen behind it. The small square tables are a cheery, juicy light green, four semitranslucent molded plastic chairs surrounding each.

Despite it being at least half an gour before the lunch-hour rush, the place is about three-quarters full. Most of the dishes on the tables have tiny, shrunken people in them. A miniscule man in a bowl of salad, surrounded by lettuce leaves as large as he is and cocktail tomatoes the size of his head, a girl sitting submerged in a bowl of clear soup, noodles wound tantalisingly around her naked body, another girl arranged on a plate of rice and vegetables, barely covered with a leaf of lettuce, her skin sprinked with herbs and lightly browned, another man, skin dark brown and crispy-looking, surrounded by fries and lettuce and tomato slices and covered in a dark, thick sauce. And so, on, and so forth... Every dish that a lunch bar could be imagined to serve, given the delightful vorish twist of tiny tasty people in it. I even catch one girl in what looks like a strawberry jam roll.

"I was wondering if it was possible to get cooked myself", asks Annie-Laure. "Something light, with plenty of vegetables."

"How about the Spring Special? Bread, lettuce, spinach, tomatoes, sweet peppers and yoghurt dip. And of course the meat."

"That's perfect", I say.

"Right. Follow me." She leads Annie-Laure through a door behind the counter.

_Her story_

_  
_

I strip in a small changing room and put my clothes in a bag, then I follow her further into the kitchen.

The employees wear unifors, short-sleeved shirts with a collar and the restaurant's logo, but I don't feel awkward. There is plenty of naked food, of both genders and all sizes, milling about.

It is a weird experience to be shrunk. I am put into a box the size of a small closet, shut inside, and the box starts expanding. No. I'm shrinking. When the employee opens the door again, I am less than a foot tall. She picks me up and sets me in a sink to wash me, quite thoroughly, then dries me with a paper towel. From there, I am basted, covered from head to toe in an oily liquid that smells unmistakably like lemons, herbs, and pepper, and tastes salty when it gets in my mouth.

"This is a our special basting mix" Explains the employee. "Well, one of them. We call it No 3. All our basting mixes and dips are made with as much natural ingredients as possible.

And now onto the grill with you. We use a pretty high temperature to ensure the meat is crispy on the outside and juicy inside. That and the shrinking lets us cook our food very quickly compared to more traditional meals."

She throws me onto an electic grill, and I sizzle on contact, the heat shocking but not painful. I can see other people on it.

As I watch, a chubby man is lifted off, skin temptingly brown on both sides, and a replaced by a curvy brunette who smells unmistakably like chili.

Soon my time comes to be lifted off too, and I am placed on what looks like a cut-open long bun covered with lettuce and spinach leaves, slices of tomato and pepper. They feel ridiculously cold on my heated body, but overall, it's surprisingly comfy. Looking down, I see my skin is golden-brown, with regular darker stripes where the grill pressed to me. Cold dip is poured all over me, covering me in a layer of white, and then the bun is closed.

_His story_

_  
_

I open the sandwich and there she is, ten inches tall, skin pleasantly browned from being roasted. Nested on a thick layer of lettuce leaves and covered with thick white dip.

"You look delicious, darling", I say and bite into the sandwich, feeling her bones crunch under my teeth and her tasty juices flood my mouth.

Definitely worth recommending.

 


End file.
